fairy_knightsfandomcom-20200213-history
Power Grid
This article contains a list of the eight power raitings in the series, based on each character's eight individual capabilities. Power Ratings Class Regular Normal human characters, high-level animals, or athlete-level humans. Peak Human Characters who can damage peak human-level characters, destroy walls and rooms, or harm other characters with Peak Human-level durability. Superhuman Characters who can destroy buildings, city-blocks, and/or multiple city-blocks, or harm other characters with Superhuman-level durability. Nuclear Characters who can destroy towns, cities, and/or montains, or harm other characters with Nuclear-level durability. Tectonic Characters who can destroy islands, countries, and/or continents, or harm other characters with Tectonic-level durability. Planetary Characters who can destroy moons (or an astrological object of similar proportion), planets, multiple planets, and/or large gas giants such as Jupiter and Saturn, or harm other characters with Planetary-level durability. Stellar Characters who can destroy stars, solar systems, and/or multiple solar systems, or harm other characters with Stellar-level durability. Cosmic Characters who can destroy a single or multiple galaxies, or possibly, destroy all physical matter within an observable universe or an infinite degree of 3 to 4-dimensional power, or harm other characters with Cosmic-level durability. Multi-Universal Characters who can destroy up to 1000 to 10^500 universe space-time continuums, or harm other characters with Multi-Universal class durability. Attack Potency The term used to determine the amount of damage a character can produce. A character with a certain degree of attack potency can not necessarily cause destructive feats on that level, but can cause damage to characters that can withstand such forces. #'Human level': Normal human characters and certain animals. #'Athlete level': Athletes, most fighting characters from action movies in real life, and strong animals. #'Street level': Peak Human to Low Superhuman. Few physically, very strong athletes and martial artists in real life. #'Wall level': Characters who can destroy a wall, or those who can easily harm characters with wall level durability. #'Room level': Characters who can destroy a room, or those who can easily harm characters with room level durability. #'Building level': Characters who can destroy a building, or those who can easily harm characters with building level durability. ##'Small Building level' ##'Large Building level' #'City Block level': Characters who can destroy a city-block, or those who can easily harm characters with city-block level durability. #'Multi-City Block level': Characters who can destroy multiple city-blocks (or 1/10 of a city block), or those who can easily harm characters with multi city-block level durability. #'Town level': Characters who can destroy a town, or those who can easily harm characters with town level durability. ##'Small Town level' ##'Large Town level' #'City level': Characters who can destroy a city, or those who can easily harm characters with city level durability. ##'Small City level' ##'Large City level' #'Mountain level': Characters who can destroy a mountain, or those who can easily harm characters with mountain level durability. ##'Large Mountain level' #'Island level': Characters who can destroy an island, or those who can easily harm characters with island level durability. ##'Small Island level' ##'Large Island level' #'Country level': Characters who can destroy a country, or those who can easily harm characters with country level durability. ##'Small Country level' ##'Large Country level' #'Continent level': Characters who can destroy a continent, or those who can easily harm characters with continent level durability. ##'Multi-Continent level' #'Moon level': Characters who can destroy a moon, or an astrological object of similar proportion. #'Planet level': Characters who can create/destroy a planet. ##'Small Planet level' #'Large/Multi-Planet level': Characters who can create/destroy giant-sized or multiple planets or large gas giants such as Jupiter and Saturn. ##'Dwarf Star level' #'Star level': Characters who can create/destroy a star. ##'Small Star level' ##'Large Star level' #'Solar System level': Characters who can create/destroy a solar system. #'Multi-Solar System level': Characters who can create/destroy multiple solar systems. #'Galaxy level': Characters who can create/destroy a galaxy. #'Multi-Galaxy level': Characters who can create/destroy multiple galaxies. #'Universe level': Characters who can destroy all of the physical matter within an observable universe at full power. #'High Universe level': Characters who have an infinite degree of 3-Dimensional power, alternately 4-dimensional power that is less than universal in scale. #'Universe level+': Characters who can destroy and/or create the entire 4-dimensional space-time of one universe, not just the physical matter within one. #'Multi-Universe level': Characters who can destroy and/or create up to 1000 universal space-time continuums. #'Multiverse level': Characters who can create and/or destroy 1001 to 10^500 universal space-time continuums. 10^500 is the scientifically theorized number of 4-dimensional universal space-time continuums within our own multiverse. #'Multiverse level+': Characters who can instantly destroy or create a finite number of 4-dimensional universal space-time continuums that is equal or greater than 10^500. #'High Multiverse level': Characters who can instantly destroy or create an infinite number of 4-dimensional universal space-time continuums. This category also includes 5-dimensional characters. Speed How fast a character can move in a given amount of time. There are three types of speed used for: Combat Speed, Reaction Speed and Travel/Flight Speed. The term "Speed" is normally referred to Combat Speed. #'Below Normal' #'Normal' #'Superhuman': Peak Range: 700MPH #'Speed of Sound': Mach-1 #'Supersonic': Mach-2 to Mach-5 #'Hypersonic': Mach-10 to Mach-25 ##'High Hypersonic': Mach-25 to Mach-100 ##'Massively Hypersonic': Mach-100 through Oribtal Velocity #'Speed of Light': 186,000 miles per second #'Faster Than Light' (FTL): x1-10 Speed of Light #'Massively FTL': x100-1000 Speed of Light Combat Speed The speed at which a character can fight. Attack Speed The speed at which an attack moves. Reaction Speed The speed at which a character can react. This usually only grants a short movement upon reaction, several movements at the same speed switch it to combat speed. Reaction speed is reacting to an attack you don't know is going to happen or at a very close range. The reaction speed of a character also tends to be its highest speed. Travel/Flight Speed The speed at which a thing crosses a certain distance, like going from the earth to the sun for example. High travel speed logically requires similar reaction speed in order to maneuver. Lifting Strength The mass of any living or non-living object an individual can lift. #'Weak': Cannot lift one's own body weight #'Normal': Able to lift one's own body weight #'Peak Human': Able to lift twice the size of one's own body weight #'Enhanced Human': 800 lbs-25 ton range #'Superhuman': 25-75 ton range #'Superhuman+': 75-100 ton range #'Incalculable': In excess of 100 tons Striking Strength The amount of physical force an individual can deal out through unarmed and/or armed combat. In other words, it is the physical Attack Potency of an individual. #'Class H': (Physical Strikes are Human to Street level attacks) #'Class KJ': (Physical Strikes are Superhuman to Wall level attacks) #'Class MJ': (Physical Strikes are Room level to casual Room level) #'Class GJ': (Physical Strikes are Building level to low-end Multi-City Block level) #'Class TJ': (Physical Strikes are high-end Multi-City Block level to Large Town level. Punches are comparable to low-end nukes) #'Class PJ': (Physical Strikes are Small City level to Mountain level. Punches are comparable to high-end nukes) #'Class EJ': (Physical Strikes are Small Island level to Large Island level) #'Class ZJ': (Physical Strikes are Small Country level to low-end Large Country level) #'Class YJ': (Physical Strikes are high-end Large Country level to Continent level) #'Class NJ': (Physical Strikes are Multi-Continent level to Moon level) #'Class XJ': (Physical Strikes are casual Moon level to Planet level) #'Class XKJ': (Physical Strikes are Planet level to low-end Large/Multi-Planet level) #'Class XMJ': (Physical Strikes are low-end Large/Multi-Planet level to casual Large/Multi-Planet level) #'Class XGJ': (Physical Strikes are casual Multi-Planet level to Star level) #'Class XTJ': (Physical Strikes are Large Star level to Solar System level) #'Class XPJ': (Physical Strikes are casual Solar System level, but below Multi-Solar System level) #'Multi-Solar System Class': (Physical Strikes are Multi-Solar System level to various degrees) #'Galactic Class': (Physical Strikes have enough energy to physically destroy the Milky Way Galaxy) #'Multi-Galactic Class': (Physical Strikes that contain enough energy to destroy several galaxies at once) #'Universal Class': (Physical strikes that can destroy everything in a Universe with a single punch) #'Universal Class+': (Physical Strikes that can destroy a universal space-time continuum in a single punch) #'Multi-Universal Class' #'Multiversal Class' #'Multiversal Class+' Durability The property which guarantees the ability to survive a certain amount of force, or withstand numerous forces depending on the scale. #'Average Human level' (Able to survive what average human beings can survive) #'Peak Human level' (Able to survive large amounts of blunt force trauma, but can still get be killed by things such as knives, bullets, etc.) #'Wall level' (Able to survive being hit by a speeding car or other things that would demolish a wall or a tree) #'Room level' (Able to survive a TNT explosion or other things that would demolish an entire room) #'Building level' (Able to survive an attack that can destroy a small-to-large sized skyscraper) #'City Block level' (Able to survive an explosion powerful enough to wipe out a city block) #'Multi-City Block level' (Able to survive an attack that would wipe out at least 1/10 of a city) #'Town level' (Able to survive an explosion that could wipe out a town up to half a large city) #'City level' (Able to survive to something that can wipe out a city such as nuclear weapons, although this takes only the primary attack potency into account and not secondary effects like heat or radiation which would be released by a nuke) #'Mountain level' (Able to survive a mountain that is collapsing or exploding) #'Island level' (Able to survive an explosion that can wipe out an entire island) #'Country level' (Can survive something that can destroy a country) #'Continent level' (Can survive an attack that can wipe out a continent, such as a medium-sized asteroid) #'Moon level' (Can survive an attack that can destroy the moon, such as the energy output of a large comet) #'Planet level' (Able to survive an attack that can destroy a planet the size of the Earth) #'Large/Multi-Planet level' (Able to survive an attack that can destroy large, or multiple planets) #'Star level' (Able to survive an attack that can destroy a star the size of the Sun) #'Solar System level' (Able to survive an attack that can destroy the Solar System) #'Multi-Solar System level' (Able to survive an attack that can wipe out multiple Solar Systems) #'Galaxy level' (Able to survive an attack that can wipe out a galaxy as big as the Milky Way galaxy, meaning over 100 billion star systems) #'Multi-Galaxy level' (Able to survive an attack that can wipe out multiple galaxies) #'Universe level' (Able to survive an attack that can destroy a whole universe, or has a power comparable to the Big Bang) #'Universe level+' (Able to survive an attack of sufficient power to destroy a 4-dimensional universal space-time continuum) #'Multi-Universe level' (Able to survive an attack sufficient to destroy up a thousand 4-dimensional universal space-time continuums) #'Multiverse level' (Able to survive an attack with an destructive effect sufficient to destroy a 5-dimensional multiverse) Intelligence The ability to think and process information. #'Non-Sentient' #'Learning Impaired' #'Below Average' #'Average' #'Above Average' #'Gifted' #'Genius' #'Extraordinary Genius' #'Super-Genius' Fighting Ability The proficiency in hand-to-hand and/or unarmed combat. #'Poor' #'Normal' #'In-Training' #'Experience' #'Adept' #'Master - Single Form of Combat' #'Master - Multiple Forms of Combat' Additional Terms 'At least' Should be used to denote the maximum cap of a character, if the exact value is indeterminate. 'Likely' Should be used to to list a hypothetical statistic for a character, but inconclusive due to lack of feats or viable power-scaling. 'Possibly' Should be used to to list a hypothetical statistic for a character, but inconclusive due to lack of feats or viable power-scaling. References Category:Power Grid Category:Important Terms